


Aires australianos

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: El abuelo de John ha muerto y ambos han de trasladarse al continente oceánico para hacerse cargo de las propiedades heredadas. La época del año y el clima de allí harán que tanto el detective como el médico se percaten de cosas que jamás habrían admitido en voz alta.





	Aires australianos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/gifts).



La camiseta interior térmica, la camisa, el jersey y la parca, sumados a la bufanda era toda la ropa de abrigo que podía llevar por la calle y al trabajo sin que pareciera una persona sin hogar con poco sentido del decoro. Por eso que todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba en casa junto a Sherlock, no es que el detective fuera santo de su devoción en fechas invernales, donde hasta los asesinos parecían tener frío, pero era eso o congelarse en el parque y prefería ver a un Sherlock desesperado porque no entendía la mecánica del cluedo.

Cogió las cartas que estaban en la alfombrilla de la entrada y subió las escaleras mientras las revisaba. La decoración de navidad estaba esparcida por la casa, aunque no recordaba haberla puesto.

—¿Espíritu navideño? —preguntó John divertido mientras dejaba el abrigo en el perchero.

—La señora Hudson —gruñó Sherlock desde el sillón, tenía los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿No se iba con sus amigas a Dublín estas navidades?

—Exacto, por eso no entiendo a qué se debe la decoración —bufó Sherlock, se puso de pie y le dio con el dedo al angelito que colgaba del espejo.

—Bueno, al menos la casa tendrá algo de ambiente estas fechas —murmuró John, se sentó en su sillón con el montoncito de cartas y las empezó a abrir —. Mira, tu hermano nos envía una invitación para cenar en su casa este año. ¿Iré…?

La mirada asesina que le lanzó Sherlock fue bastante aclaratoria como para saber dónde iba esa carta: al fuego de la chimenea. Una factura de su banco, una felicitación navideña del supermercado y una carta de un notario. Arrugó el entrecejo dándole vueltas al sobre.

—¿Quién te escribe desde Australia? —preguntó Sherlock, se había sentado de nuevo en su sillón y leía el reverso del sobre.

John le dio la vuelta y lo leyó, ladeó la cabeza.

—Ni idea —murmuró abriendo el sobre —. A ver… Oh, es de mi abuelo.

—¿Tu abuelo? —preguntó Sherlock sorprendido dando un salto y poniéndose justo detrás de él.

—Bueno, no de mi abuelo, de su notario. Al parecer murió y me ha dejado todos sus bienes. El notario me pide que vaya para firmar el traspaso de su casa, sus fondos bancarios y sus cabras —rio ante esto último —. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Todas ellas sueltas por Baker? —dijo riéndose.

Sherlock le quitó la carta de las manos y la leyó varias veces.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un abuelo? —quiso saber.

—¿Desde que nací? —preguntó John divertido —. Tenía 101 años, ya estaba durando mucho. Hacía un tiempo que no lo veía.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No era buena persona —admitió —. Muy estricto, religioso y bebedor. Fui a verlo hace unos siete años porque todos creíamos que iba a morir, tanto mi hermana como mi madre, pero resultó que solo nos quería ver para decirnos los malos caminos que habíamos tomado en la vida.

—¿Y si os llevabais tan mal por qué te deja todas sus posesiones?

John se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermana y yo somos sus únicos herederos vivos supongo que se lo quería dejar a alguien de su sangre.

Sherlock pareció conforme con la declaración y le devolvió la carta.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó.

John cogió la carta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No sé, ¿qué tal si pasamos la Navidad en Australia?

Sherlock le sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros.

Decidido, se olvidarían del frío Londres por un par de días. Reservaron vuelo para salir esa misma noche y tras hacer las maletas marcharon raudos al aeropuerto.

John sabía que dejar a Sherlock confinado en un espacio reducido durante un periodo largo de tiempo podría ser desesperante por eso iba preparado: el móvil cargado, la tablet cargada, un libro y por supuesto había pagado el internet inalámbrico que proporcionaba la compañía durante el vuelo, pero Sherlock solo estuvo entretenido hasta que salieron de Europa. Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en un ser insoportable.

Antes de la escala en Singapur ya había cabreado a todos los pasajeros de clase turista y antes de hacerlo en Sídney había hecho enojar al resto del avión. Incluso el piloto por megafonía le había llamado la atención.

—Sherlock —murmuró John cuando el detective llegó tras hacer llorar a la azafata —. Como no te calles nos detendrán nada más llegar al aeropuerto. Creo que muchos deben de estar deseando que nos estrellemos con tal de que te calles.

Sherlock hizo un mohín pero se sentó en el asiento y se puso el cinturón. Un poco más tarde aterrizaron, bajaron del avión los últimos y fueron a por sus maletas. Tras coger un taxi e ir al hotel subieron a la habitación. John estaba tan agotado que lo único que atinó antes de subirse a la cama fue a quitarse los zapatos.

Cuando despertó horas más tarde fuera era de noche. Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Había un carrito con una comida ya terminada en él. Se incorporó lentamente y se froto la cara.

 —¿Qué hora es? —pregunto.

 —Las diez de la noche —respondió Sherlock —. Has dormido cuatro horas.

 John asintió y se levantó.

 —¿Puedes pedirme la cena al servicio de habitaciones mientras me doy una ducha? —pregunto.

Sherlock asintió y cogió el teléfono de la habitación, mientras John fue a por su pijama y se metió en el baño. Cuando salió ya estaba una bandeja con ruedas esperándolo frente a su cama.

—Gracias —murmuro sentándose —. Mañana podríamos ir a ver al notario —le dijo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con la propiedad? —pregunto.

—Venderla —respondió John sin rodeos —. El dinero me vendrá bien y además tenía pensado repartirlo con mi hermana. Ese viejo no se saldrá con la suya —dijo sonriendo.

—¿No estás siendo un poco cruel? Al fin y al cabo, murió —murmuro Sherlock.

—Ese hombre me encerró en el sótano porque no bendije la mesa, ¿qué quieres que te diga? No era santo de mi devoción.

—Y tampoco de tu padre, ¿no? ¿Por eso os mudasteis?

—Sí. Mi padre tampoco lo soportaba y decidió huir lo más lejos que pudo, aprovechó una oferta laboral y nos fuimos. Luego el casi que se convirtió en un ser peor que mi abuelo pero eso ya me pillo de mayor y pude librarme.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente.

—¿No le echas de menos?—pregunto en un susurro.

—¿A mi padre? —pregunto John confundido mientras le miraba —. Era un alcohólico que maltrataba a mi madre Sherlock. ¿Tu echarías a alguien de menos que fuese así?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no —murmuro.

John termino su cena mientras lanzaba miradas curiosas a Sherlock. Nunca lo había notado tan interesado en la familia pero faltaban dos días para Navidad así que estaba casi seguro de que eso significaba más para él de lo que quería admitir.

—Sherlock —dijo cuándo acabo de comer —. ¿Estás seguro de que estas cómodo aquí? Si querías pasar la Navidad con tu familia podrías habérmelo dicho. Aun estas a tiempo de coger un vuelo y...

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Sherlock —. No. Quiero estar aquí John, si hubiese sentido la necesidad de pasar una Navidad con mis padres te lo hubiese dicho y te tendrías que haber venido solo.

John sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo decía porque pareces triste y son fechas especiales.

—Estoy bien John —sentencio Sherlock, apartó las sábanas de la cama y se metió bajo ellas.

El rubio recogió todo y también se tumbó en la cama y apago las luces.

—Si quieres —dijo al rato —. Puedes hablar conmigo Sherlock, de lo que sea.

El detective no respondió y John acabo durmiéndose. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Sherlock estaba saliendo del baño. Iba vestido con  un traje azul, incluso se había puesto la chaqueta.

—He llamado a la notaria y programado una cita, es dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Vamos John —anunció.

John se froto los ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Vas a ir así vestido? —pregunto.

—Si, ¿acaso no es como hay que ir vestido para las citas importantes?

—Sherlock, estamos en Australia. Aquí es verano. Quizás deberías de optar por una camisa de mangas cortas y no llevar chaqueta.

—No voy a renunciar al buen vestir por una incidencia meteorológica John.

El rubio se rio.

—Como tú digas pero si te da un golpe de calor no pienso salvarte.

—Eres medico John e hiciste un juramento. Tendrías que salvarme quieras o no.

John sonrió ligeramente mientras Sherlock salía de la habitación. Se aseó un poco antes de vestirse, optando por unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta de color gris. Cogió la carpeta con toda la documentación que necesitaría y abrió el buscador de su teléfono.

Tras el inesperado viaje, el regalo de Navidad que le había comprado a Sherlock se había quedado debajo del árbol en Baker así que debería de librarse del detective por un rato para poder comprarle algo medianamente decente que pudiera usarse de comodín.

Había estado buscando algunas tiendas de artículos caros de vestir pero no había nada de invierno que pudiera gustarle a Sherlock por lo que decidió ir a lo típico y comprarle algunos artículos inútiles para turistas.

—Espero que se venga al hotel nada más terminar…

 La oficina del notario se encontraba en la segunda planta de una de las oficinas más céntricas de todo Sídney. John conocía a su abuelo lo suficiente para saber que el hombre había escogido al más caro de la ciudad solo por pensar que era más fiable.

Sherlock se quitó las gafas de sol y se las guardó en el bolsillo mientras John le miraba divertido.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sherlock molesto —. No has dejado de reírte de mí durante todo el camino.

John ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quién hubiese pensado que Sherlock Holmes sería el centro de las miradas en un entorno  veraniego? Creo que incluso los chicos se te han quedado mirando.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Suele ser así siempre, estoy acostumbrado.

John se mordió el labio algo confundido.

—¿Y por qué no me he fijado antes? —preguntó.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

—Quizás ahora te moleste —le respondió con seriedad, abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar —. Vamos. Hace mucho calor y quiero marcharme pronto al hotel.

John notó que se había sonrojado por el comentario de Sherlock pero no insistió y entró el primero en la oficina.

Todo el papeleo estaba preparado sobre la mesa del notario y como Sherlock ya había avisado en la llamada que querían vender la propiedad, también había un agente inmobiliario esperándolos. Casi una hora más tarde, acabaron con todo.

La casa había sido tasada por una generosa suma y podrían esperar desde casa a su venta. Los animales habían sido regalados a una granja escuela cercana y toda la ropa donada a la beneficencia.

Sherlock había leído todo el papeleo para asegurarse que no timaban a John y había hecho hincapié en alterar algunos puntos del acuerdo para que John no tuviera que pagar mucho dinero en impuestos y tasas inmobiliarias.

—Bueno —dijo el detective al salir —. Las condiciones han sido muy favorables para ti. ¿Y ahora?

John se lamió los labios.

—Bueno, yo iba a darme un paseo. ¿No decías que querías marcharte al hotel en cuanto acabáramos con esto?

—¿Estás echándome? —preguntó Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

John sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, me dejé el regalo de Navidad en Londres. Quiero buscarte algo decente y espero no hacerlo contigo delante.

Sherlock sonrió.

—No es necesario que me regales nada John, pero si tanto te importa los regalos se encuentran en mi maleta.

John le miro confundido.

—¿Cuándo los metiste?

—Eres muy poco observador John, creo que deberías de trabajar eso si quieres seguir siendo mi ayudante el próximo año.

John bufó.

—Ya bueno —gruñó algo molesto —. Supongo que ahora solo queda decidir donde comeremos mañana. Dudo que haya algo libre en Navidad dada las fechas, pero seguro que podremos encontrar mesa en algún lado, aunque sea el restaurante del hotel.

—No tenemos por qué preocuparnos por eso, hay un tailandés cerca. Podemos pedir allí.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que quieres que tu comida de Navidad sea eso?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—La comida es lo de menos, yo solo he buscado una situación sencilla para un problema puntual.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó John de nuevo —. Te comportas de manera extraña, más de lo habitual.

—¿Por qué he sugerido un restaurante de comida rápida para Navidad?

—Bueno, es un día especial y por lo que vi el año pasado en casa de tus padres te gusta las cenas clásicas de estas fiestas. Los pasteles, los entrantes.

Sherlock arrugó el gesto pero no respondió. Pasó una mano por el pelo para echarse los rizos hacia atrás y se puso las gafas de sol. John pudo obsevar como se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior antes de responder, pareció tan obsceno que tuvo que obligarse a mirar al suelo para que no se sonrojara.

Una chica que pasaba por al lado suspiró de placer y eso solo le molestó.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Sherlock —. Te dejaré un rato a solas, pero nada de recuerdos para turistas. Los peluches cogen ácaros y no puedo lanzar un boomerang en Baker sin un buen ángulo.

John se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y asintió.

—Hidrátate cuando llegues —murmuró antes de comenzar a andar calle abajo.

No iba a engañarse, sentía algo muy raro hacia Sherlock. No sabía, o no quería, ponerle nombre pero sabía que era diferente a lo que había sentido antes.

Si alguien le miraba de forma lasciva o intentaban coquetear con él sentía ardor de estómago y tendía a ponerse más irónico de lo habitual. Cuando estaban los dos callados en el piso solía mirarle por encima de su portátil y sentía una sensación de calidez, como si nada pudiera salir mal.

Sherlock desde luego no había comentado nada ni dando ningún síntoma de que se había percatado del estado errático de John, lo cual le molestaba. Porque si Sherlock se había dado cuenta y no decía nada estaba claro de que solo quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Acabó llevando su paseo hasta una tienda de recuerdos que se encontraba frente a la playa, recordó lo que le había dicho el detective hace poco y entró en ella. Acabó comprando un peluche de canguro y un boomerang que pidió envolver en la misma tienda. Los guardó en una bolsa y fue hasta el hotel.

Sherlock estaba en su cama leyendo un libro sobre leyes jurídicas con el pijama puesto y unos calcetines con un estampado de renos. En el escritorio que había frente a las camas había un pequeño árbol de Navidad decorado con luces y espumillón. Al pie de dicho árbol había tres paquetes envueltos, reconoció a uno como el que él le había regalado a Sherlock, pero los otros dos ponían la etiqueta de “John”.

—Tienes espíritu navideño, estoy seguro de que esa decoración no era solo cosa de la señora Hudson —comentó el médico mientras sacaba sus regalos de la bolsa y los ponía alrededor del árbol.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, intentando mostrarse indiferente.

—En algún sitio había que colocar los regalos, pregunté en recepción y me trajeron eso. Ya estaba decorado.

—Ya… ¿También te trajeron ellos esos calcetines? —preguntó.

Sherlock pareció sonrojarse un poco.

—Es… Una tradición navideña, los tuyos se encuentran sobre tu maleta..

—¿Tradición navideña? —preguntó John confuso, se giró y vio allí unos calcetines verdes y rojos con una cenefa de campanas amarillas.

—Los Holmes, eran demasiado perfeccionistas como para tener unos suéteres feos. Recibíamos así que decidimos cambiar la prenda por calcetines. No se ven pero el sentimiento navideño está ahí.

John vio como sonreía a través del libro, cogió sus calcetines y se los puso antes de ir al baño para terminar de ponerse el pijama. Se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo.

—Siento haberte hecho venir —dijo de nuevo.

Sherlock bajó el libro y se puso de costado para mirarle.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

John suspiró.

—Bueno, me hablas de tradiciones familiares con tus padres. Supongo que prefieres pasar estas fiestas con ellos.

—Te dije que estaba bien celebrando la navidad contigo John. No creo que estés alejado de mi familia  —le dijo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Sherlock miró atentamente al suelo antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Porque tú eres mi familia, John —le dijo.

El médico se quedó mirándolo por largos minutos, no estaba seguro si era la luz tenue de la mesita de noche o que Sherlock de verdad se había sonrojado.

Lo primero que sintió fue alegría. El detective lo consideraba algo más que un amigo y aquello era una confesión de respeto y cariño en toda regla pero al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba algo le dolió. El detective podría considerarlo alguien de su familia lo cual significaba que no querría nada con él. Se tumbó en la cama y contempló el techo. Sherlock lo observaba a su lado, sin hablar.

Cuando escuchó a Sherlock volver a tumbarse decidió hablar. Le doliera o no, el detective se había sincerado y sabía que no era muy dado a esas cosas y aquello había sido descubrirse casi al completo. Se lamió el labio inferior pensando en lo que decir a continuación.

—Yo también te considero parte de la familia, Sherlock —murmuró —. Como un hermano.

Sherlock emitió un ruido raro, entre una carcajada y un gruñido exasperante.

—¿Quién ha dicho que te vea como un hermano? —preguntó en un murmullo.

John enarcó una ceja y miró la espalda de Sherlock.

—Has dicho que me consideras parte de tu familia…

—Pero no como un hermano, desde luego que no.

John arrugó el entrecejo confundido un par de segundos hasta que lo entendió. Sonrió ampliamente.

—De acuerdo. Sí. Me parece perfecto —dijo apoyándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

El detective se volvió ligeramente y le miró.

—¿Cómo que de acuerdo? —preguntó algo extrañado —. ¿Has entendido lo que quiero decir?

John le miró de reojo y sonrió, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Y te parece bien? —preguntó Sherlock de nuevo.

—Sí.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente y se tumbó bocarriba, el sonrojo le llegaba hasta el cuello aunque parecía que no quería moverse demasiado por si aquello era irreal.

—Bien.

John rio y ensanchó su sonrisa. El clima australiano era completamente beneficioso para los ingleses con sentimientos confusos.


End file.
